


one way or another

by revengeavenue



Series: blondie x frerard [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Stalking, frank is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: One way or another, Frank would get them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ties in with another one of my blondie inspired frerard one shots; atomic. you don't have to read that one to understand this one!

Frank had just finished a loop around Gee Way's street when he realized it: he was obsessed with them. Invested, even. It was anything but healthy, yet he couldn't stop looking for them everywhere he went. He wanted to spend all his time with them, he wanted to learn more about them, and he thought about them as he drifted off to sleep at night. Their pretty face resembled a watercolor picture whenever Frank closed his eyes.

Only a few weeks had passed since he first met them in the nightclub, and with each passing day, Frank was becoming more and more fixated with Gee and their life. The two of them had only seen each other a handful of times since they met, but Frank wanted _more_. He wasn't satisfied. He yearned for them, wanted for them so much that it hurt. He was hurting, and he would do anything to stop the awful ache.

As he sat at a stop sign at the end of the street, he made a haste decision and turned the car around. It was getting dark, but Frank wasn't worried about that - not when they were home and he had his chance to see them in the flesh. He was tired of looking at their Instagram pictures late at night when he was painfully lonely and tipsy; Frank had had enough of that.

He found a place to park, not caring if the space belonged to someone else or not. Hurriedly, he turned his car off and shut the door. Gee's house was a few paces away, and when he approached it, he went for the bushes on the side inside of the front door. Perhaps this was his first of many mistakes.

The blinds weren't shut, so Frank could see right into Gee's house. Their living room was in darkness, and he was considering forgetting about the whole thing, but then a lamp was switched on. Warm light illuminated the room, and Frank caught a glimpse of the only person he couldn't keep off of his mind. They were sat upon their couch on the far end - Frank could see everything.

Their hair was tousled and wet as if they just got out of the shower, and he watched as they ran their fingers through it. It appeared that they were on the phone; their right hand was raised and their mouth was moving. Frank couldn't hear anything, so he pressed his ear to the window, even though he felt a bit weird for doing so.

They were wearing a plain black shirt that looked too big for them, and a pair of gray sweatpants. Even though Frank usually saw them in their evening wear, he still thought they looked gorgeous in their lounge attire. He just wanted to stare at them all day long.

Frank was hoping the bushes were actually hiding him, because he really did not want to leave his spot. It would be really awkward if one of Gee's neighbors caught him looking in their window. They could even call the cops on him, and Frank wasn't particularly looking to get himself involved with them. All he wanted to do was check up on Gee. After all, they weren't answering his texts very much anymore. He was just checking up on them, that's all.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear their conversation; only the vague drone of their voice made it to his ears. Frank sighed, watching them intently as he felt his heart sink in his chest. He wanted them so very badly, so much that he would do anything to make it happen.

Frank feasted his eyes on Gee for a few odd seconds more before he pulled away from the window, walking to his car and leaving. One way or another, Frank would get them. He would find out who they called, because if he didn't, his skin would crawl with jealousy.

It would eat him alive if he wasn't careful.


End file.
